


It Starts Just Where The Light Exists

by bruisespristine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Choking, F/F, Finger Fucking, Oral, Scratching, but - Freeform, pretty vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisespristine/pseuds/bruisespristine
Summary: {well you're never gonna find it if you're looking for it/won't come your way}Ten past nine. So she’s not coming. Maggie doesn’t know if she’s relieved or disappointed. It’s probably going to be awkward as hell now even though they didn’t actually hook up, but Maggie’s a big girl and she’s skated past worst points of discomfort. Even if there is a sharp little niggle at the base of her stomach that feels a lot like rejection.Sighing, she plods to the fridge, grabbing a beer and leaning against the kitchen counter after popping it, morosely looking at her clean beige tiles and trying to figure out a satisfying plan for the rest of the evening.The tentative knock almost makes her drop her sweating bottle, but before Maggie’s gathered herself enough to start walking to the door, it gets loud and demanding.“Alright, alright,” She calls, padding across the living room rug and opening the door, beer bottle dangling between her fingers. She was gonna play it cool, but as soon as she sees Alex, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly and then settling into practically a military stance, she forgets that, fumbling a little as she puts the beer down on the small key table next to the door.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swu/gifts).



> This is about as vanilla as I get but still...
> 
> biting, scratching, choking, praise kink, finger fucking, oral, mentions of bdsm, mild domination
> 
> I've had to turn anon comments off due to the influx of bile from people very angry that I would dare to come into the Sanvers fandom and write kink, even as mild as this. So if you were gonna leave a positive anon comment- know that I appreciate that! If you were gonna leave an awful one, why don't you go and have a bath or something instead.

“Well, how long?” Danvers is slurring just a little and Maggie isn’t quite sure what she’s referring to, but God, the way she keeps leaning in towards Maggie, propping herself on the edge of the pool table, the cue, and now a convenient barstool—well, maybe Maggie would know what she was talking about if she’d been paying more attention to the actual words coming out of the woman’s mouth.  

“How long what?” She covers pretty smoothly, she thinks, lining up her next shot as she leans down, hissing in irritation as the white collides with the red ball she was aiming for at a slightly sharp angle, leaving it wedged in the corner pocket. Oh well, at least it’s blocking Alex’s next shot.

“How long until I’m not fresh off the boat any more, you know... a landed lesbian, or whatever? Permanent Lezident?” The terrible puns don’t quite manage to take the slight note of hurt out of Alex’s voice.  
  
“How many dates have you been on?” Maggie hopes she sounds put together, like she has an answer for this, impossible question that it is. Like she doesn’t want to just shove Alex against the table and help her with her immigration paperwork. And apparently she’s drunk enough to make shitty puns, too. Or horny enough.

“Uh...” Alex makes a show out of counting on her fingers, and damn if it’s not the cutest fucking thing Maggie’s seen in a while. She needs to get a grip, or laid. Baby gay Alex needs a friend right now, not for the only lesbian she knows to be sleazing on her. “Four,” Alex declares, “and they were all fucking terrible,” she finally takes her shot, sinking her yellow with a smug little snort that makes Maggie want to muscle up behind her and push her down over the green felt and  _ shit,  _ she really, really needs to call it a night after this game.

“Well, to be honest, it’s not really a quantifiable thing.” Maggie demurs, tearing her eyes away from Alex’s muscular back as she leans over further, stretching up onto one long leg to take a difficult shot.

“Then what?” Alex, seemingly not as drunk as maybe Maggie thought, sinks another ball and lines up for the black.

“Until you actually know what you want...” And lose the shiny gleam of newness, Maggie adds in her head, because she doesn’t want to be the person who inevitably tarnishes that.

Alex hits the black in a solid, firm stroke, her strong fingers flexing on the pool cue as she watches it careen across the table, rebound in the perfect spot and roll smoothly into the centre pocket. “What if I know what I want?” She turns, then, catches Maggie in the full, laser intensity of her gaze, and holds the wooden cue in front of her like it’s a shield, or a weapon. But her face is so incredibly open Maggie takes a half-step forward before realising she has done. “What if I just wanna get fucking laid by someone I’m actually attracted to, see what all the fuss is about?”

“I...uh...” Maggie’s brain helpfully spools up a movie of exactly what that might look like, and Alex nods, decisively.

“You’re pushing me away because you think I’ll get hurt, or you’ll get hurt, but that’s ridiculous. We could die tomorrow and I don’t want to die a virgin,” she drops her voice to something low, dirty, and Maggie shivers with it, feeling her face soften even as she tries to keep it impassive. When did Alex get  _ game? _

“You’re drunk, Danvers,” she finds her voice, backs away from the table and the temptation.

“I’ll be sober tomorrow, that’s not gonna change anything,” Alex calls after her, as Maggie shoulders her way through the room.

The cold air hits her like a slap in the face, and she shakes it off, the want that’s started coiling its way through her guts. She fumbles her phone out of her pocket, and starts to text an old fuck buddy. She just needs to get laid, right? Get it out of her system. Her phone dies before she finishes the message, and she swears as she shoves it back into her jacket.

 

***

 

Alex knows she’s right about Maggie, she saw the look on her face at the bar. She felt the desire in Maggie’s body when Alex kissed her. Maggie’s trying to protect them both, but Alex doesn’t give a fuck about that any more.

The more she thinks about it, the angrier, and more frustrated she gets. She wants Maggie, and Maggie wants her, but Maggie wants Alex’s first time—first real time ‘cause she’s gone ahead and just scrubbed the few experiences she’s had with men out of her head—to be with someone else. But Alex isn’t a kid, she’s not drawing their names together in a heart in the margins of a notebook. She thinks Maggie is smart, and talented, and yeah, hot as fuck, and she’d really just like to touch someone that she’s excited about touching. Is that so much to ask?

She texts Maggie the next day, deleting the message a dozen times before sending it.

 

13:31 Danvers @ Sawyer // I’m sober now, nothing’s changed //

 

She doesn’t quite have the guts to be any more explicit than that.

 

13: 58 Sawyer @ Danvers // let me get this... well, not straight. You’re asking me to break you in? //

14:35 Danvers @ Sawyer // I wouldn’t have used those exact words, but yeah, basically //

14:37 Sawyer @ Danvers // jesus, Danvers //

14:38 Danvers @ Sawyer // is that a yes? //

14:52 Sawyer @ Danvers // my place, tonight, 9 o’clock. Or don’t come and we’ll pretend this never happened //

 

Alex really wants to make a joke about definitely pretending it never happened if she doesn’t get to come, but she swallows the urge, tingling with nervous excitement. She can’t quite believe she did that, she asked Maggie for that, let alone that Maggie appears to—somewhat reluctantly—have agreed. And shit, does that mean Alex is pushing Maggie into something she doesn’t want?

But no. Alex may not have much experience with women, but she knows Maggie, Maggie doesn’t do things she doesn’t want to do, and Maggie didn’t fake the breathy little gasp of air that tickled Alex’s lip, or the way her eyelids got heavy for just a split second. And Alex might not be that experienced, or... at all, really, but she’s got decent gut instincts—usually, if you ignore the twenty years of “I’m probably hetero, right?” she’s currently in recovery from—and her gut is telling her, no, screaming at her that Maggie wants Alex just as much as Alex wants Maggie.

She changes her mind about twelve times over the day. Kara stops by the DEO to check in because Alex’s ‘heartrate is so elevated’ she figured there must be something wrong. Winn touches her shoulder to get her attention and she almost breaks his arm, and when J’onn suggests that she takes off early, since there’s nothing big on the docket, she practically runs out of the building.

Her outfit choice goes pretty much the same way. She tries on everything she owns, in various combinations, and actually checks the time to see if she has a chance to run to the store. She doesn’t, it’s already eight fifteen but at least frantically pulling clothes on and off gave her something to do with the time.    


Eventually she settles on her nicest and newest underwear, which aren’t anything except practical but do curve to her ass quite nicely, she thinks, as she checks herself out in the mirror. She pulls worn black jeans on over the top and shoves her feet in her older and more comfortable boots, then realises she’s still not wearing a shirt over her only non-sports bra—black, utilitarian, but with good cleavage—and picks up a plain flannel that’s comfortable. She relaxes as soon as she puts it on. It’s not a date, anyway, not really, and she doesn’t want to show up in a dress or something to Maggie’s apartment, when it’s just for sex... oh God, Alex’s brain sort of shuts down for a few minutes and when she manages to move again it’s clear she’s going to be late.

 

***

 

Ten past nine. So she’s not coming. Maggie doesn’t know if she’s relieved or disappointed. It’s probably going to be awkward as hell now even though they didn’t actually hook up, but Maggie’s a big girl and she’s skated past worst points of discomfort. Even if there is a sharp little niggle at the base of her stomach that feels a lot like rejection.

Sighing, she plods to the fridge, grabbing a beer and leaning against the kitchen counter after popping it, morosely looking at her clean beige tiles and trying to figure out a satisfying plan for the rest of the evening.

The tentative knock almost makes her drop her sweating bottle, but before Maggie’s gathered herself enough to start walking to the door, it gets loud and demanding.

“Alright, alright,” She calls, padding across the living room rug and opening the door, beer bottle dangling between her fingers. She was gonna play it cool, but as soon as she sees Alex, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly and then settling into practically a military stance, she forgets that, fumbling a little as she puts the beer down on the small key table next to the door.

She opens her mouth to say something, hi, maybe, or a joke about being late, but Alex is through the door and she’s already kissing her, lips crashing against Maggie’s. The door is open but Alex’s tongue is swiping against her lower lip and Maggie’s brain does a full flip before rebooting and getting with the program, opening her mouth under Alex’s and sucking on her lip.

Alex moans when Maggie slides her hands around her ridiculous flannel shirt-clad waist, under it and finds skin, warm and soft and tender feeling under her fingers and she can’t  _ help  _ but dig her nails in, though she tries to control it. Alex gasps “fuck” right into her mouth, but in the good way, her hips surging forward, so Maggie wedges her hand down the back of Alex’s pants, grabs a fistful of her ass as hard as she can and bites down on Alex’s lip when she shudders.

Fuck, and this is why you don’t sleep with virgins, or newbies, without talking about it, without talking about what you’re into and how often the police cuffs on your work belt are put to better use at home, but Alex isn’t pulling away she’s pushing into the sting of pain and softening against Maggie instead of stiffening, and fucking hell it turns out Maggie Sawyer can still pick out submissive tendencies at sixty paces.

It’s a  _ good  _ kiss, a little messy, like Alex is concentrating on a lot of different things, but the slick slide of tongues and the way she’s breathing hotly against Maggie’s cheek and the press of her body against Maggie’s front—and yeah Maggie has to reach up for her mouth a little but Alex is leaning down to meet her and it’s working—it’s all just fucking good, sending spirals of heat flowing through Maggie’s whole body, making her throb and ache.

It’s working _ too  _ well. Alex stumbles back under Maggie’s insistent body and she hits wood, it’s the edge of the door. Maggie realises abruptly that the door’s still open and she full on has her hand down Alex’s pants, even if it is at the back, in full view of her corridor. She pulls back a little, swallowing as Alex gives a breathy moan of complaint and tries to bring her back, curling her hand around Maggie’s neck ever so gently.

“Door, door,” Maggie manages to get out between kisses, and Alex makes a noise of understanding and lets Maggie shift them enough that she can slam the door closed. And then Alex collapses back against it like her legs have given out and just  _ looks  _ at Maggie.

Her lips are swollen already, the bottom a little red from Maggie’s teeth, and Maggie licks her own at the sight of it, Alex splayed out against the door, chest heaving and something close to desperation in her eyes.

“Please,” Alex half-moans it, tilting her head to the side, and Maggie feel the plea hook into her guts and tug her forward until she’s pressing Alex against the door with her body and digging her teeth into the soft expanse of neck Alex is inadvertently baring.

 

***

 

_ Holy shit,  _ Alex feels her eyes roll back as Maggie fastens her teeth around her pulse point, and, oh, there’s gonna be a mark in the morning but the sucking, pulling of Maggie’s scalding mouth against the fluttering heaviness of her pulse is shooting right through her, coiling something fierce and needy in her groin.    
  
She’s never... oh, fuck, she’s never felt this much  _ heat  _ before, this much need, it’s unreal. Even by herself Alex has achieved nothing even close to a pale imitation of the red hot want squeezing the muscles in her lower belly, throbbing between her legs, and then  _ fuck,  _ Maggie’s pressing closer and she wedges her leg between Alex’s thighs and Alex hears the noise her head makes hitting the door but it’s totally whited out by the pressure of Maggie’s muscular thigh, tensed and lifted and pushing right where Alex needs to be touched.

She inhales in a shudder, rolling her hips, gasping as heat uncurls and stretches inside her, a low, demanding ache insisting that she shift forwards, push harder, get  _ more. _

Maggie grabs one of her wrists, rubs her thumb over the inside and sucks and nips her way down to Alex’s collarbone, growling and trying to push the fabric out of the way of her mouth. A second later she yanks Alex’s shirt over her head, forcing her back against the door and resettling against her.

The fabric of Maggie’s tshirt drags agonisingly against Alex’s over sensitised skin, and she makes some garbled noise and tugs at the hem of it with her free hand until Maggie gets the idea, pulls back to yank her own shirt off and then her bra.

Alex forgets to breathe for a second, and then inhales in a wrenching shudder, reaching out to touch, but Maggie grins a wicked, dimpled grin and bats her hand away gently before scraping nails down Alex’s stomach, watching her with a cocked head for a reaction.

It’s like a shock of static electricity straight from Maggie’s fingers into her groin, and Alex can’t help but arch into the streaks of pain that are lighting her nervous system up.

Maggie hums in satisfaction,  “you like that?” It’s throaty and raw sounding, and Alex can’t believe she made her sound like that. Maggie’s hands are unreasonably steady at Alex’s waistband, the force pulling her hips away from the door a little, and Alex doesn’t have words to reply because Maggie is taking off her  _ pants _ , so she just nods and hopes that covers it.

Maggie just lets Alex’s pants fall to the floor, pooling around her ankles, and leans back up for another kiss. Alex loves that she’s a little shorter, loves the way Maggie has to reach up for her mouth but Alex’s spine is made of marshmallow and even if she wanted to hold herself away for a second, just to see what Maggie would do, what fire would spark in her eyes, she couldn’t. She’s soft and slipping down the door to meet her lips and this kiss is a little deeper, slower, and Maggie’s hand is teasing at the waistband of her underwear and Alex just  _ knows  _ she’s not going to touch her until Alex asks her to.

Her fingers feel like fireworks on Alex’s skin, like she’s leaving traces of light behind them, and Alex wants that light lower, more, but Maggie’s just fucking pulling back to look at her, blinking those huge dark eyes. There’s heat in her face, want turning her breathing staccato and flushing her cheeks with blood, but she’s waiting for permission, Alex realises, waiting to be sure that this is really what Alex wants. “Do it, please, Maggie. Touch me,” her voice is more like a whimper than she’d like, she feels herself flush further with the sound of desperation staining her voice, but Maggie just makes a satisfied hum and, oh god, drops to her knees.

Alex didn’t think their first time would be like this, against a door, in her head they were in a bed and there were maybe candles and soft sheets but jesus fucking christ Maggie’s pushing her legs open and digging her teeth into the muscle of Alex’s upper thigh, gently at first and then harder, harder. Her hand is soft on Alex’s hip like she’s waiting for Alex to pull away. It  _ hurts,  _ but it’s a good, shocking kind of pain, ratcheting the heat in her blood up further, making her want more, she’s dripping wet, she can feel the damp cotton of her underpants shifting against her sensitive, swollen pussy as she shifts under Maggie’s mouth.

When Maggie releases the bruised meat of her thigh it’s like a benediction, the sudden absence of pain is so much Alex slams her hand against the door, exhaling a juddery breath which comes out more like a groan than anything else.

“You okay?” Maggie murmurs into her skin, dragging her teeth across the tendon of Alex’s hip through her underwear and Alex swears she’s gonna explode, or maybe die if Maggie doesn’t just touch her.

“Yeah, fuck, I’m fine. Maggie,” her name is more a plea than anything else and Maggie spreads her hands on Alex’s hips in response, spreads her strong brown fingers against Alex’s pale skin and the dark fabric of her—probably ruined forever—panties and then watches Alex as she leans in.

The first touch of her heated mouth through the material barrier makes Alex curl forwards, swearing, makes her knees buckle a little and she catches herself on the small table wedged into the corner by the door. Something smashes but neither of them look, holding eye contact as Alex moans and wriggles, trying to get closer to Maggie’s delicately teasing lips.

“Ohmygod, please, Maggie,  _ please, _ ” Alex isn’t even sure she’s actually making words anymore, but the sentiment seems to get across because Maggie murmurs something totally inaudible and stops teasing, pressing her mouth against Alex properly, open and scorching hot even through the underwear.

Maggie’s fingers clench on Alex’s hips and the little bite of pain spikes through Alex, and Maggie must realise it felt good because she does it again, harder and does  _ something  _ with her tongue that leaves Alex seeing stars. Then Maggie presses her thumb into the blossoming bruise on Alex’s inner thigh, scrapes her teeth over Alex’s clit—so swollen it almost hurts—and Alex is coming.

Her orgasm rushes through her like a wave, boiling out through every inch of her, she’s shaking and shuddering, her eyes squeezed shut and every single millimetre of her body clenching in a hot rush of pleasure.

Her legs stop working before she’s done, and Maggie laughs as she holds Alex up against the door, first by the hips and then she wriggles to her feet and urges Alex to put her arm over her shoulder, half carries her to the bedroom and lays her out on the cool sheets. Alex manages to open her eyes to see Maggie, illuminated only by a string of golden lights around the window, blessedly topless leaning over her.

 

***

 

Maggie gasps as Alex’s lips close around her nipple, teeth catching a little, she’d been trying to straighten the pillow out under Alex’s head, but she lets the other woman pull her down, chuckles at the way Alex wraps around her, half-dazed with orgasm still but clearly very set on touching Maggie as much as possible.

Fingers slip under her waistband, push unceremoniously, and Maggie tries to swallow her groan of approval, not quite succeeding from the look on Alex’s face. Between them, they manage to get Maggie’s pants off, and she settles on top of Alex, hip to hip. The agent shivers as Maggie presses down against her, and Maggie smooths the hair off Alex’s pink cheek, leaning down to kiss her.

It’s not as urgent, not as desperate, Alex is languid and soft under her. Maggie’s practically glowing with want but she tries to keep a handle on it, let Alex have a minute to come down. Alex shifts under her, and Maggie gasps with the contact, heat jarring through her violently, making her want to grab Alex’s wrists and grind down into her.

Her hips are moving without permission from her brain, and Alex slides her hands down Maggie’s naked back, grabs her ass and pulls her closer, pulls her in, lifts her thigh a little for Maggie to slide on and shit, it’s so good but it’s not enough. Maggie wants to feel Alex on her fingers anyway so she props herself up on one arm, watches Alex’s face as she grabs her bra with her free hand, pushing it up and out the way.

Alex inhales deeply as Maggie cups her breast, thumbing gently over the nipple and licking her lips as it hardens against her fingertips. She shuffles down a little, pushing Alex back to the bed gently when she tries to follow, splaying her hand on Alex’s collarbone and delighting in the feel of her pulse thrumming madly against the side of her index finger.

Alex  _ groans,  _ a deep, wanton sound that flips Maggie’s stomach over in pleasure at having caused it, and makes her want to close her fingers, they twitch unintentionally but Alex just gasps, “God, Maggie,” and tips her head back submissively, so Maggie goes with it and tightens her grip a little, revelling in the feel of Alex’s soft throat against the webbing of her thumb.

She scrapes her teeth gently over the tender curve of Alex’s breast, feeling the rapid rise and fall of the chest under her mouth, tracing around the nipple slowly, oh so slowly, and squeezing just a little tighter, tight enough that she knows the blood will catch against her grip, pushing sluggisly past the squeeze of her finger and thumb.

Alex twitches, spreads her legs, lifts her breast towards Maggie and her body is telling Maggie that it’s okay, it’s good, and yeah maybe Alex’s first time with a woman shouldn’t necessarily involve any choking but fuck it feels so fucking good to have that strength under her, the swift, dangerous agent just arching and giving it up that Maggie can’t stop. If there was any, single sign that Alex didn’t want this, wasn’t getting off on the power exchange as much as she was, she’d stop immediately, but Alex is gasping and wriggling down trying to get pressure on her center, and when Maggie looks up her lips are parted in an ‘oh’ Maggie recognises.

She lifts the pressure on Alex’s throat at the same time she sucks the waiting nipple into her mouth, laving her tongue over it in broad, sweeping strokes, trapping it between her teeth and rolling it gently until Alex is pushing desperately into her hand and she squeezes again.

She keeps choking Alex out, just a little, nowhere near anything intense, but enough to make Alex gasp and moan and cry out in pleasure as Maggie trails across her chest, leaves light red marks behind her mouth and finally wriggles downwards.    
  
It seems like Alex only notices when Maggie lets go of her throat, that Maggie is now down between her legs, settled on her stomach and propped on her elbows. She flashes Alex her trademark grin, the big one, with the dimples, “and this time you’re gonna let me get inside you before you come all over my face.” She instructs, watching Alex’s expression flash between mild embarrassment to intense arousal.

“No promises,” Alex murmurs, lifting her hips in clear permission, and Maggie doesn’t waste any more time, dragging Alex’s panties down and throwing them over her shoulder.

She takes a moment just to look at Alex, naked now, she wriggled out of her bra completely while Maggie was taking her panties off. She’s flush over her milky chest, and speckled with pale pink that probably won’t bruise. Maggie can see the shape of her finger on Alex’s throat and it makes her clench. Alex must see it in her face cause she lifts her chin, hums, displaying herself, the marks Maggie left behind her hand.

Maggie wants to ask again, ‘you like that, huh?’ Like she did at the door, just to make sure, but Alex is making it so obvious she doesn’t have to. She can smell Alex, the heat of her, and she makes sure she’s ready to be gentle as she settles back on her stomach, propped on one elbow, and drags her finger down Alex’s clit from base to tip with no warning.

Alex jerks forward, stomach muscles tightening and pulling her head and shoulders off the bed. Maggie doesn’t really notice, too busy watching as the soft pink skin under her finger flutters, twitches.

She rubs slowly for a few minutes, long and gentle, letting Alex get used to the direct stimulation, and then lowers her mouth. Flavour sings on her tongue and she lets the soft moan trickle out, pressing closer. She makes sure to be kind, easy with her tongue, letting Alex lift into it and open her thighs, urging Maggie closer with the arc of her hips before she really gets to it.

Tracing all the smooth folds and hidden creases leaves Alex panting, a light sheen of sweat covering her chest and throat before Maggie even starts touching her with purpose. Alex swears like a sailor when Maggie pushes her tongue inside, chasing the source of the slick coating her lips and chin. She squirms as close as possible, basks in the noises and movement as Alex tries to press closer, get more.

When she pulls back to replace her tongue with her fingers, pressing two inside in a single, steady push, Alex slams her hand into the blankets and tightens on Maggie’s fingers immediately, welcoming her inside with a rush of hot fluid. Maggie grins against her clit, sucks the tender bundle into her mouth and laves it gently while dragging over Alex’s inner walls with determined fingers.

It’s quicker than Maggie would have liked, she wants to eat Alex out until her jaw aches and her fingers cramp, but Alex is tensing and moaning and her muscles are fluttering around Maggie’s fingers in the way that mean just a  _ little  _ more and Maggie curls her ring and little finger so the knuckles brush over the silky skin of Alex’s perineum and Alex shatters, squeezing her thighs so tightly around Maggie’s head that she can hardly keep moving, hardly drag Alex’s orgasm out with her mouth and fingers.

Alex flops back to the mattress, mutters something completely incomprehensible and throws her arm over her face. Maggie can feel the soft grin of affection on her face as she sits up, cracking her neck and swiping the slick off her face onto her bicep.

 

***

 

Well. Well then. That’s what being eaten out by someone who you’re attracted to  _ and  _ knows what they’re doing feels like, Alex giggles to herself. She’s all floaty and lightheaded, she could really use some water, and like Maggie’s read her mind suddenly there’s a floating bottle in front of her halfshut eyes.

The drink revives her, and she hands it back, feeling shy suddenly as Maggie catches her eye with a look that’s a mixture of flashing heat and warm affection and Alex realises that while she’s come twice, she hasn’t even  _ touched  _ Maggie.

“What... what do you want?” She manages to ask, wanting comfort so reaching out and Maggie meets her halfway, tangles their fingers together and rests them on Maggie’s bent thigh. Her skin’s so pretty Alex just wants to put it in her mouth.

Maggie chuckles, but it’s warm, not mocking, all throaty and kind but with a strain of undeniable desire coursing through it, she leans back against the pillow, still holding Alex’s hands. She spreads her legs, and fuck, she’s taken her panties off and Alex somehow hadn’t registered.

“Whatever you want to do is fine with me,” she murmurs, lazily stroking her thumb on the back of Alex’s hand, “or, I mean, I guess if you’re into something super weird I’ll let you know if it’s too much for me.”

“What qualifies as super weird?” Alex inquires, leaning back against the pillow and propping her head on Maggie’s shoulder, carefully pulling her hand away from Maggie’s and splaying her fingers on Maggie’s warm, brown thigh. Maggie inhales sharply, a soft little hiss, and Alex smiles, pleased.

“Uh, I’m pretty easy, to be honest,” Maggie’s voice catches a little as Alex’s fingers trace higher.

“Oh yeah?” Alex almost doesn’t recognise her voice, it’s like a purr, and she bites her lip as she drags one finger tantalisingly close to the crease of Maggie’s thigh. She can feel the heat emanating from the source and the slight, controlled tremble in Maggie’s leg.

Maggie doesn’t reply, and when Alex drags her eyes away from the sight of her knuckles now just barely brushing Maggie’s clipped pubic hair, her head is tilted back against the wall and her eyes are closed. Her jaw’s tense, clenched, and when Alex trails her fingers across and hits soft, wet skin, Maggie exhales in a slow hiss, swallowing audibly.

Alex isn’t sure if Maggie is trying to control herself cause she wants Alex to be able to take her time, or cause she got a little pushy before—not that Alex minded—but either way she doesn’t really like the slightly worried look on Maggie’s face.

“Maggie?” She inquires, dipping her fingers lower, smoothing them down liquid heat. The sensation curls in her belly, it’s like touching herself, but not at  _ all  _ at the same time.

“Alex?” Maggie opens her eyes, her lashes long and delicate looking in the low light, she’s so beautiful it takes Alex’s breath away.  

“You’re... holding on to yourself?” Alex shifts closer, nuzzles her cheek against Maggie’s shoulder, “I don’t want you to.”

“Fuck, Alex,” Maggie exhales, “I’m trying to be patient, here...” There’s a tiny grin twitching at the corner of her mouth though.

“Uh uh,” Alex leans up, kisses her, sucks on her lip gently, “be impatient, tell me what to do for you, I wanna be good for you.”

She sees the effect the words have on Maggie, sees her lick her lips involuntarily, feels the clenching against her fingertips as her pussy twitches.

“Alex, I want you to put your fingers in me,” Maggie almost growls it, but there’s the faintest edge of insecurity lurking in her eyes so Alex doesn’t even try to hide the heat that flushes her at the words.

“Yes, fuck, I want that,” she breathes out before slamming their lips back together and pushing down with her fingers, exploring and sliding over the soft flesh and then  _ yes,  _ pushing inside. Maggie groans against her lips, sliding down the bed slightly and Alex can’t fucking breathe at the feeling of silky soft tightness gripping onto her fingers.

“I, shit, that feels so good, Alex, I want you to put your mouth on me.” Maggie’s words are blurry with the kiss they’re delivered into, but Alex hears her and the words burst warmth in her stomach. She nods, breaking away to press her lips down Maggie’s trembling throat and onto her heaving chest.

She trails kisses all across the slope of Maggie’s breasts, wet, sucking kisses that leave little shiny patches of saliva behind them. She drags Maggie’s nipple into her mouth and they both groan as Maggie clenches down hard on her fingers, and Alex suddenly remembers that she should be doing more than just holding them there, inside, so she slides them out a little and back in, Maggie’s hips surging to meet her.

Alex kisses down the smooth arc of her ribs, across the soft, muscular planes of her brown stomach, stops to nip at the soft skin just under her belly button and hides her grin in Maggie’s skin when Maggie giggle-yelps and tries to squirm away.

She’s got the rhythm now, pressing in slowly and out again, slow, searching thrusts, and her palm is sort of against Maggie’s clit, she can feel the slippery flesh sliding against her hand, and she does her best to give Maggie something to grind on, even while working her way down and down the bed until she’s straddling Maggie’s thigh, leaving a slick patch under her soaked pussy and watching her fingers slide in and out of Maggie with fascination.

Maggie growls again, and it’s so fucking sexy Alex feels herself clench where she’s pressed against Maggie’s thick thigh muscle, but as much as she wants to ride herself off there and then, she wants to press her mouth against Maggie’s pussy  _ more,  _ wants to know what that tastes like, not just the faint echo of herself smeared on Maggie’s lips but the flavour of Maggie herself.

She clumsily wriggles her way down, trying not to jar her fingers inside Maggie, trying not to lose the rhythm she’s established that’s making Maggie’s stomach muscles stand tight under her skin and her hips rock and push demandingly.

The room smells like sweat and sex, Alex can smell the familiar musky scent of herself, mixed with something different that has to be Maggie, and fuck, she wants. She wants that on her tongue.

“Fuck, Alex, you look so good right now, you feel  _ so good, _ ” Maggie throws one hand back to grab the headboard, the other winds into Alex’s hair, and Alex feels the clench in her fingers and the tiny shock of pain skitters down her spine to settle heavy and loaded in her groin, coiled around the words that tell her she's doing well, she's doing a good job, that Maggie's pleased with her.

“Do that, oh, do that again,” Alex presses her mouth, open and panting, to the tendon standing clear on Maggie’s thigh and slides her fingers almost all the way out, rubbing gently up over her clit and groaning as Maggie tugs, pulls tighter, makes a fist in her hair and just  _ drags  _ her head over until Alex’s mouth is filled with Maggie’s pussy.

It tastes sweet-salty, a faint tang of something earthy, and Alex gets caught for a moment in searching for the flavour, running her tongue down to where her fingers are still pushing inside Maggie and Maggie lets out this guttural moan that makes Alex clench her thighs together, practically humping the bed as Maggie’s muscles flutter around her fingers.

It feels fucking amazing, Alex wants more of those noises, so she pushes her tongue in as she drags her fingers out, curling them the way the youtube video with fruit had shown, and Maggie tenses and moans, tugging Alex’s hair again.

She tugs insistently, moving Alex’s head up with the strength in her hand, even though Alex fights a little, wanting to stay tongue fucking Maggie for just a bit longer, but more than that she wants Maggie to get what she needs, to have Alex how she wants her, to be perfect for her, so she goes after just a second's resistance.

Her clit is swollen and full, must be aching and tender, and Maggie jerks almost off the bed when Alex closes her mouth over it, and sucks gently, trying to move her tongue up and down slowly. She seems to be doing a decent job of it, because Maggie’s practically fucking her face, using her handhold on Alex’s hair to keep Alex tight against her, and Alex can hardly breathe but it feels so fucking good she doesn’t care.

When Maggie comes Alex just about comes with her, it’s a totally autonomous, completely unexpected sensation, she’s clenching and tight and  _ almost  _ and even as Maggie pulses soft against her mouth, tightens on her fingers, swears and grinds into Alex’s face, Alex manages to get her free hand down under her and press fingers against her clit.

She’s coming before Maggie’s done fluttering, before her grip in Alex’s hair slackens enough to let her collapse against Maggie’s thigh, groaning her orgasm out into the warm skin and closing her eyes because her body is rising, rushing, pleasure dripping through every fibre of her body in a bone deep orgasm that’s satisfying in a way she didn’t even know it could be.

 

***

“Fuck, Alex,” Maggie breathes, gentling her hand in Alex’s hair and scratching her scalp lightly as Alex shivers from the orgasm she gave herself while eating Maggie out. “You’re so good, you’re such a good girl,” and she gasps as Alex opens her heated mouth against her sensitive thigh in a raw throated moan, shuddering like she just came again, like Maggie telling her she was good combined with the soft press of fingers, not even  _ moving— _ Maggie can see her arm—was enough to send her over.

Well, shit.

Maggie thought they’d probably have some fairly decent vanilla sex while Alex found her footing, a few orgasms and part as friends, but she didn’t expect Alex to come without her really touching her, to come again from Maggie praising her, and that unexpected rush of power is going to be hard to walk away from.

Alex eventually peels herself off Maggie’s leg, worms her way up the bed, looking fucked out and dazed. Her lips are swollen and tender looking, from Maggie fucking into her face, and Maggie has the uncontrollable urge to soothe them with her mouth.

She leans in slowly, giving Alex time to shift away if she wants, but Alex practically climbs into her lap and kisses her so intently that Maggie can feel something swelling in her chest. She gentles the kiss, tucks her arms around Alex, and presses her face into her hair.

“Wanna borrow a toothbrush?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I write for tips, and by tips, I mean comments :D


End file.
